Technological advances have resulted in a continual increase in the digital storage capacity of personal electronic devices such as desktop computers, smartphones, and tablet computers. To some extent, this added storage capacity has been offset by increasing device functionality and consumer use patterns. For example, as high definition cameras have become ubiquitous, consumers have come to expect a nearly unlimited ability to curate vast collections of high resolution photographs, record lengthy high definition videos, and generate other multimedia content that consumes significant storage resources. And as digital image processing solutions become more sophisticated and are adapted to mobile computing platforms, consumers also have an increased ability to create and manipulate digital content, thus further increasing the demand for storage resources. These trends, combined with the fact that computing devices are nearly always connected to the Internet, have led to the increasing use of cloud-based storage resources. In general, a cloud-based storage resource can be understood as providing data storage in a distributed network of storage devices rather than on one specific device. Storing data in a cloud-based storage resource, which is often colloquially referred to as storing data “in the cloud”, enables the stored data to be accessed via nearly any device capable of connecting to the resource. Cloud-based storage resources therefore provide users with a convenient and scalable storage solution that reduces the extent to which a user needs to be cognizant of local storage resource limitations. Storing data in the cloud also provides a convenient way to share data amongst multiple users and across multiple devices, thus facilitating workgroup collaboration and device sharing. As more consumers turn to cloud-based storage solutions, systems that transparently maintain synchronization of local and cloud-based file systems have become increasingly important. Cloud-based storage resources are also sometimes referred to as “remote” storage resources.